


Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

by vampyreranger



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, Serial Killers, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: Daredevil and Punisher go undercover to catch a serial killer. Matt is pretty and Frank is deadly. All in all, not an unusual mission for the two of them.





	Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachaboska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/gifts).



> Dedicated to my beloved Basi for her birthday last year. Unbetaed, so please let me know if you catch any egregious mistakes. 
> 
> I am unsure if this work needs any other tags, so please feel free to give me any suggestions on that front!
> 
> Update: I had apparently written Matt as though he could see, which a reader was kind enough to point out to me. I have changed those sections to reflect Matt being blind.

"You sure about this Red?" Frank asked softly, speaking just loudly enough for Matt ears alone.

Matt smiled to himself and gave a nod, knowing that Frank would be watching from the bar. They had been investigating a series of suspicious deaths, four young men, all beaten and drowned near the waterfront a week apart. The police had no concrete leads and nothing to connect the victims apart from the fact that they were all young, beautiful, brunet men. This had led Matt and Frank to renew their shaky alliance and despite weeks of terrorizing criminals, they were no closer than the police to finding the killer.

All of the victims had been known to ply their trade in the same club, so Matt was hoping that he could catch the killer's eye by playing bait. Frank had offered a brief protest at Matt's offer to play bait, but he backed down when Matt had pointed out that as attractive as Frank was, he didn't exactly fit their prey's type.

Frank had smirked and asked if Matt was that flirtatious with all the boys. Matt demurred, but filed away the teasing tone in Frank's voice for further consideration. Maybe his messy, overpowering crush on his sometime enemy, sometime ally wasn't completely unrequited after all.

And that had led the to this moment. He was wearing a thin tank top and his tightest jeans, mouth painted shiny and gleaming with gloss. Hopefully this was alluring enough to catch the killer's attention without anyone innocent being caught in the crossfire.

An hour passed, and then another. Matt had no shortage of men, and a few women who wanted to make his acquaintance. He danced and flirted and pretended to get steadily drunker as the night wore on. Many of the people who propositioned him were aggressive and predatory, but none of them gave off the aura of a killer.

He was about to signal Frank that they should call it a night when a chill raced down his spine. Someone had just entered the club whose entire being reeked of pure evil. Matt started making his way back to the bar when he felt a hand encircle his wrist. He turned to face the person and smiled seductively at them.

"Would you like to dance?" Matt asked the man who was holding his wrist captive.

The man shook his head and leaned in to say, "I'd much rather take you out back and see that mouth wrapped around my dick."

Matt struggled to keep the smile on his face and hide the great disgust he was feeling about such a blatant and vulgar come on. "I can't resist such an offer," Matt said while allowing the killer to lead them to the back exit.

They came into the back alley and the man pushed Matt against the wall. He drew a knife and held it against Matt's throat. "Do what I tell you and I'll let you live," he snarled.

"The way you let the others live?" Matt growled.

A gunshot rang in the alley and Matt saw a hole blossom in the killer's forehead. He pivoted to avoid the slumping corpse and called out, "That was complete overkill Frank! I had it under control."

Frank stepped out of the shadows, holstering one of his many hand guns. "That guy was gonna kill you Red. I had to take the shot," he replied earnestly.

Matt opened his mouth, about to argue with Frank that there was no way in Hell that that guy was going to take down Daredevil. And then he realized that killing that man and by extension protecting Matt, Frank was showing him that he cared in a completely fucked up way.

So Matt closed his mouth and sauntered over to Frank. He leaned up and pressed a firm kiss against Frank's mouth. Frank froze for a moment and then relaxed, kissing Matt back hungrily. Matt smiled into the kiss and gently disengaged, leaning his forehead against Frank's.

"What the hell was that about, Choir Boy? Not that I'm complaining," Frank exclaimed.

"You saved my life, Frank," Matt purred. "I thought you deserved a token of my appreciation."

"I would have done that for anyone, Red," Frank said softly.

"Well, I don't show just anyone my appreciation," Matt teased.

"But seriously, I like you Frank. You're attractive, driven, smart, and more good than you give yourself credit for," he continued.

Frank started to protest and Matt smiled. He knew that it would take time and effort to convince Frank that he was being truthful. Lucky for him, Matt was just as stubborn and driven. He was more than willing to put in the time and effort it would take to win Frank over. But for now, he would leave Frank with just a hint of what was on the table.

Matt leaned in again and pressed a kiss against the corner of Frank's mouth. "If you're interested, come by my apartment and I'd be happy to show you that I mean every word." With that final statement, Matt leaped onto a nearby fire escape and parkoured his way home. Hopefully Frank wouldn't be too far behind.


End file.
